peelfandomcom-20200213-history
01 March 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-03-01 ; Comments *Start of show: "At least half a dozen, I reckon." *''"An email from Maureen. It says 'John, sweet honey-bunch, what is on your plate on that advert for pension plans? It looks suspiciously like a bacon rasher to me. If so, I'm perplexed and deeply disappointed.' I can assure you that it isn't actually. All that was on the plate, and I do know this because I sat and looked at it for an entire day, were beans and a piece of fried bread and a poached egg, I mean they were renewed fairly regularly, and the most important feature on there were vegetarian sausages. In the course of the filming of this particular advert, I ate eighteen vegetarian sausages... and set new European levels for flatulence for about a week after that. It was an unpleasant experience, but sometimes when you sell your soul like that, you pay a price."'' The TV commercial in question was an Equitable Life Advert. *Maow and Meow are the same band (featuring Neko Case) and JP admits he has no idea why they changed the spelling. The Meow EP later turned up in John Peel's Record Box. Sessions *Super Furry Animals, #3. Recorded 2000-01-11. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Mighty Wah!: 'Heart As Big As Liverpool (7")' (When!) *Tone Rec: 'Sprang Capel (LP-Tone Rec Demo Pack Demoli)' (Quatermass) *Super Furry Animals: 'Gwyneb Lau' (Peel Session) *Camille Howard: 'Old Baldy Boogie' (LP 'Rock Me Daddy') Ace *Nagen & Saugan: 'Drums Please' (EP 'Never Trust A Stranger') Hor Spiel Musik *Chicks On Speed: 'Warm Leatherette' (LP 'Chicks On Speed Will Save Us All') Chicks On Speed *Xmal Deutschland: 'Begrab Mein Herz' (LP 'Tocsin') 4AD *International Strike Force: 'Philandering Wives' (EP 'Treat Yourself') Slampt *Echoboy: '55' (LP 'Volume 1') Mute *Super Furry Animals: 'Ymaelodi A'r Ymylon' (Peel Session) *Mikey General: 'Fire Never Cease' (7") Fire House Crew *Brassy: 'You Got It' (LP 'Got It Made') Wiiija *Positively Testcard: 'Uptrain To Kwelaville' (LP 'Gas Up My Hotrod Stoker, The Kwela Groove Grenzy's Hit Town') House Of Kwela *Savath & Savalas: 'Binoculars' (LP 'Folk Songs For Trains, Trees And Honey') Hefty *Fushitsusha: 'Don't Be Afraid, Even If Your Nerves Snap, You Can Tie Them to a Fragment Of The Universe' (LP 'I Saw It! That Which Before I Could Only Sense') Paratactile *Maow: 'Very Missionary' (LP 'The Unforgiving Sounds Of Maow') Mint *Meow: 'Boy Groupies' (7" EP 'I Ruv Me Too') Twist Like This (limited edition of 500 copies) *Eddie Def & Extrakd: 'Brain Confusion' (LP 'The Return Of The DJ Vol III') Bomb Hip-Hop (initially played at the wrong speed) *Super Furry Animals: 'Charge (Theme From Das Koolies)' (Peel Session) *Mr & Mrs Young: 'Sediment' (EP 'Wu-We') Home Made *Pavo: 'Drone' (LP 'Pavo') Words And Works *Travis Cut: 'Nice Try' (LP 'Another Day, Another Drummer') Snuffy Smile *Hefner: 'He Got Better Things For You' (EP 'Revelations') Top Dog *Beenie Man: 'Badda Than The Rest (7")' (Black Scorpio) *Clinic: 'The Return Of Evil Bill' (7") Domino *Super Furry Animals: 'DX Heaven' (Peel Session) *Calamateur: 'White Light Unknown' (7") Timshel *Hot Snakes: 'Past Lives' (LP 'Automatic Midnight') Sympathy For The Record Industry/Swami *Ovuca: 'Rachel' (12" 'King Stacey') Rephlex File ;Name *a) John Peel - 2000-03-01 (FM) (DK recorded) *b) jp010300 ;Length *a) 02:00:04 *b) 01:59:48 ;Other *a)Many thanks to David and Gary. *b) Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *a) Not currently available online. *b) Mooo Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:DK Box Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment